How you know your PARENTS are obsessed with Prince of Tennis
by midnightstealth
Summary: So we know how WE are obsessed with P.o.T. but what are the telltale signs that a parent is? Read on to find out. CHAPTER THREE IS NOW THE RIGHT ONE! SORRY DOCUMENT CONFUSION ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OS this came into my head and I passed it by my parents and they thought it was funny but were like NO. Then I reminded them that none of you know who I am let alone them. SO I shall write this little fic and more shall be added as I think of them. I don't own PoT. **

How do you know that your PARENTS are obsessed with Prince of Tennis? There are a few sure fire ways to know, including, but not limited, to these ones below.

When you and your dad are playing tennis and you walk over to the net and he mutters Mada Mada Dane

You and your mother decide to replace normal language with hoi hoi and nya…and somehow still understand what you are saying to each other.

You and your dad walk off the court and he says "You had a bit of a Tezuka Zone going there"

When your shoulder starts to hurt during a match your mom mouths the name Tezuka to you.

Before you even ask your father tells you he is not spending the money to have your injury treated in Germany

Both your parents can recite the names of the Seigaku regulars and what year they are.

Mother uses Prince of Tennis playing cards as flashcards to know the names of the characters.

Your father predicts the match outcomes and starts to seem like he has as much data as Inui.

When your dad puts on his reading glasses and your mother asks if he will make both of you drink weird juice.

Your dad begs you to watch Prince of Tennis and says that the fact you have to study for a test the next day is getting in the way of him seeing what happens to Ryoma.

**A/N: So I know that is really short. I will update more as I think of more. And if you are all wondering, yes, all of this did really happen to me at one point or another. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO sorry it has been a little bit since I updated this. I have to wait and or think of more funny stuff my parents have done. But here you are with another chapter of why our parents are obsessed. This chapter will be a bit of a jumble.**

11. When your mom asks you to turn on some nice music. You put on PoT music and she doesn't question it.

12. When your mother tries to get the cat to come to her by calling it Karupin

13. When you are bowling with your dad and go over to him and say "The way I finish my throw is kinda like Higuma Otoshi." Your dad just nods and says "Yup."

14. Your mom totally doesn't question you when you keep talking about how obsessed you are with PoT.

15. When you are working on Accounting and you sigh and mumble "Too much data." Your dad offers you his glasses.

16. When your dad falls asleep during an episode with Jirou and the next day when he wakes up you start talking about the episode he knows everything…..including the fact that Jirou was sleeping.

17. Your dad starts making you a tennis training menu like Inui despite the fact that you are a little too old for just starting out in the tennis world.

18. Your mother slips and calls you Eiji by accident

19. When you run around screaming "NPoT NPoT!" and they continue preparing dinner.

20. When you tell your dad Momo was your first favorite character and while watching he asks "So why haven't you been dunk smashing me lately? You;ve seen it enough time already."

**A/N: So I promise I will have more themed chapter up soon! I hope you enjoyed and once again this has all happened. And yes I am a bit to old to just be entering tennis tournaments. review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So yes I am being a bad student and typing this up in the library at school, but I can't focus since I don't know the results of my exam. I think I am annoying everyone with my typing though so I shall make this quick.**

21. Your mother glomps you when you do well on a test

22. Your dad gets so into it he starts making up theme songs for each team.

23. When you scold the cat your mom says "mada, mada, dane, neko"

24. When the start referring to it as PoT and not Prince of Tennis

25. When you and your dad have lengthy in depth discussions about the characters and how they are as people

26. When your family attempts a group glomp so they can replicate what Momo and Eiji do to Ryoma

27. When both of your parents agree it is good Josei Shounen is not in the books because they ruin the tennis mood

28. Mum is so excited about it that she wants to start reading fanfiction

29. Mum gets disappointed when you tell her you will have to sensor the fanfiction so she doesn't read spoilers.

30. When your mother sits and listens to you read her fanfiction like it is story time.

**A/N: SO I know that was a quick chapter and it didn't really have a theme, but we haven't watched in a while and like I said I'm in the library typing on this horrid old keyboard that I think was like OK in the 1980s or something. Hope you enjoy and leave a review please! Again all of this really did happen and the fics I read my mom were by SugarTensai. Go read her! Great author!**


End file.
